1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Attempted nuclear war simulation (TL)
The idea It is a serious attempt at simulating a 1962 atomic war situation caused by the Cuban Missile Crisis. It involves 9 former nations, several ex-colonies and several desolate island outpoasts. Government would have limped on after an atomic war from places like Kelvedon Hatch Secret Nuclear Bunker and RAF Hack Green (for the UK). Valuable members of the public, the armed forces and some critical industries would also be protected to a degree, but most would have perished! No doubt some places would survive "Poland is 'toast'!" and in time form small principality and city states like this S.E. Polish one, The Republic of Mount Tarnica, which I made on another wiki. Technically speaking, Atomic war would be any war in which nuclear weapons are used, ranging from a single, small weapon (like a bunker buster or the ones dropped by the United States on Japan in World War II) or a ad-hock terrorist bomb and all the way up to a full-blown assault between nuclear powers using atomic arms and their opponents (including those without nukes). This alternate timeline explores the broken world left by the Great Nuclear War of October 28, 1962. The year is 1962. Tensions are at a boiling point between the U.S and U.S.S.R as the Cuban Missile Crisis is at its height. On October 27th, a B-52 bomber crashes shortly after take off causing it's nuclear payload to detonate eviscerating a small U.S Air Force Base in the rural town of Damascus, Arkansas and Edwards AFB. The US are swift to respond launching a “Retaliatory Strike” against the USSR, Cuba, Poland and the GDR in response to what they believe to be a Soviet First Strike. This attack is detected by Soviet early warning sites and they quickly launch their own Retaliatory Strike against the US. Less than ten minutes later Soviet and American missiles are making landfall severely crippling both nations. The UK then sent in it's atomic bombers to help the USA finish of the USSR and destroy both Nizney-Novgerod and the ruins of St. Peatersburg. The Soviets hid back by a heavy conventional bombing of the UK followed by the atomic bombing central London, Greys (in S.W. Essex), RAF Upper Heyford, RAF Mildenhall, Dudley Port, Grimbsy fish port, RAF Fylingdales, the Plymouth navel dock yards and the Glasgow civil dockyards. The war also then boiled over into the FRG, Korea, France, Belgian, the Netherlands, Turkey, Sirya, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia, Hungary, Israel and Yemen. France, in light of this sudden, and terrifying American aggression, refuses to launch their missiles against the USSR, and after a short but intense series of reprisals, lasting approximately six hours, the world is razed to the ground by nuclear arm fire, and human civilization along with it. While the war is never officially declared over, The early morning hours of October 28th marked the end a chapter of human history, and the beginning of a sad new era. The nations #Bavaria (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Austrian Federation (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Hungarian Republic (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Czechoslovakian Republic (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Democratic Republic of Benin (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Republic of Togo (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #The Republic of Mount Tarnica (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #United Socialist Republic of Bulgaria and Macedonia (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #The Philippines (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Republic of South Tajikistan and Gorno-Badakhshan (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #A few survivor states in the former UK (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #A few survivor states in the former USA (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Life and death in the lesser colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Life and death in the greater colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Ruthinia-South Galicia (Attempted nuclear war simulation) #Romania (Attempted nuclear war simulation) OTL notes #Thames flood notes (OTL) #Thames flood notes (1962 atomic strike) Also see *Atomic nuts Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:WWIII Category:WW3 Category:World War 3 Category:Cold War Category:Fiction Category:Timeline Category:Timelines Category:The World